Inuyasha and Kagome's Romantic Weekend
by Kirara's-Best-Bud
Summary: Kagome takes Inuyasha to her parents' beach cabin hoping to have a romantic weekend. Will Kagome get what she wants? Will Inuyasha be bored out of his wits? Read and Review please!
1. Isn't It Beautiful?

Kagome and Inuyasha's Romantic Weekend  
  
Chapter 1 - Isn't It Beautiful?  
  
"I don't know how you talked me into this, Kagome," Inuyasha said frustratingly.   
  
"Oh, just shutup and enjoy it!"Kagome huffed.  
  
(Inuyasha glares at her, then sighs) "Whatever."   
  
"Isn't it beautiful, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha doesn't answer. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha!"  
  
Kagome was to caught up in all the beauty(of whatever she was looking at)that she hadn't noticed that Inuyasha sat down a ways back and fallen asleep(because of his boredom!).   
  
Kagome ran back to him with anime flames around her and yelled, "GET UP INUYASHA!!!"   
  
Inuyasha jumped up and yelled, "5 more minutes, please. . .," he mumbled, half - asleep.  
  
"SIT!" (THUD!)   
  
Kagome Thinking: That woke him up.  
  
"What was that for, wench?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"You deserved it," she yelled angrily. "This is supposed to be our romantic weeked away from everything, and all you want to do is sleep! I guess we should just forget about this trip!"   
  
"NO! I'm sorry," he said(so cutely and innocently).   
  
"I'll forgive you," Kagome said sweetly.  
  
'You should forgive me' Inuyasha angrily thought. 'For all I've done for you(protecting you from demons), your lucky I even came!'   
  
  
  
"Isn't it beautiful Inuyasha?"   
  
"What!?" Inuyasha growled with his ears twitching.   
  
"The sunset over the ocean, stupid!" she yelled.  
  
"I guess, if you like corny, boring stuff like this. . .," Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Kagome yelled as she spun around with firey eyes and glared at the hanyou.   
  
"Uhh, nothing. . .," 'How should I say this?'he thought' ". . .darling?" Inuyasha said softly, trying to make a fake smile.  
  
"Ok," she said. Then she hugged him, and he put his arm around her.  
  
'This is going to be the most ROMANTIC trip ever!' Kagome shrieked cheerfully in her head.   
  
'This is going to be the most BORING trip ever!' Inuyasha yelled in his head.  
  
Well, how did you like it? This is my first fanfic. I would like to know what you think so that I know if it's good enough to continue. ok. Stay tuned for: Chapter 2 - Inuyasha's Worst Nightmare and the Fight! 


	2. Inuyasha's Worst Nightmare and the Fight

Inuyasha and Kagome's Romantic Weekend  
  
Ok. I hope u liked the first chapter. Here's the second chapter! R&R!  
  
Chapter 2 – Inuyasha's Worst Nightmare and the Fight  
  
(Kagome and Inuyasha are walking on the boardwalk. Inuyasha is wearing hooded sweatshirt, jeans, and tennis – shoes. Kagome is wearing a green bikini, a pink skirt, and sandals)  
  
Inuyasha: Where are we, Kagome?   
  
Kagome: It's called a boardwalk.  
  
Inuyasha: Boardawalka?  
  
Kagome Thinking: (sigh) He will never learn.  
  
(They continue to walk down the boardwalk)  
  
Inuyasha: What's that smell?  
  
Kagome: Probably boardwalk fries.  
  
Inuyasha: Are they anything like ramen!?  
  
Kagome: No, I'll get us some.  
  
(Kagome walks over to a counter. Inuyasha walks over to the railing of the boardwalk. His ears begin to twitch)   
  
Inuyasha: Kagome? (He turns around)  
  
Kagome: (hard to tell what she's sayin' cuz she's stuffing her face with fries) mrmmph?  
  
Inuyasha: I smell Hogo.  
  
Kagome: Hormph (still hard to tell what she's sayin')?  
  
(Kagome swallows her fries and turns around to see Hojo walking toward her. He doesn't see Inuyasha though)  
  
Hojo: Wow! Kagome! I didn't expect you to be here!  
  
Kagome: (mumbling) I wish you weren't here. . .  
  
Hojo: What was that?  
  
Kagome: Uh. . .I said, wow! Isn't that weird!  
  
Hojo: Why yes, it is weird. You look very beautiful tonight.  
  
(Inuyasha growls)  
  
Kagome: (blushing) Oh, why thank you.  
  
(Hojo leans in for a kiss. . .and Kagome slaps him!)  
  
(Inuyasha jumps out from behind her and kicks Hojo. . . uhh. . . well, where it hurts)  
  
Hojo: awwwchhh!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: You stay away from her! I'll kill you if I see you near her again!  
  
(Kagome picks up the fries and they walk down the boardwalk, leaving Hojo on the ground. (DESERVE Hojo!) )   
  
Kagome: Thank you Inuyasha. I didn't think you really cared about me.  
  
Inuyasha: (blushing) Uhh, well, don't expect to see a lot of that. . .I mean! Don't expect to see ANYMORE of that!  
  
(Kagome kisses Inuyasha)  
  
Later that Evening. . .  
  
Inuyasha: Hey Kagome, that 'fastafooda' that you eat is pretty good.  
  
(They are still on the boardwalk)  
  
Kagome: Guess what? I have a surprise for you!  
  
Inuyasha: RAMEN?  
  
Kagome: You just ate! You can't still be hungry? Can you? Anyway, no, not ramen.   
  
(Inuyasha gets an upset look on his face)  
  
Kagome: We're gonna shop for clothes for you!  
  
'NO! NO! NO!' Inuyasha shrieked in his mind.  
  
(Kagome drags Inuyasha down the boardwalk)  
  
(Kagome pulls Inuyasha into a store and hands him tons of clothes. Inuyasha falls over, anime style, you know, like when someone is holding something really heavy)  
  
Kagome: Now go into a stall! (She pushes him into a stall and slams the door shut)  
  
(Inuyasha starts looking at the pieces of clothing that Kagome gave him)  
  
Inuyasha: Some of these are okay (He starts to try to read the names of the pieces of clothing's) . . . 'bathingasuita-stylea-pantsa'. . .'t – shirta'. . . Speedoa? Kagome?   
  
Kagome: (from outside of stall) Yes?  
  
Inuyasha: What's a 'Speedoa'?  
  
Kagome: Just look at it. I think youd like good in it!  
  
(Inuyasha tries it on)  
  
Inuyasha: AAAGGGGHHHH! Women!!!?? You sicko!!!  
  
'This is my worst nightmare!!!!' he thought.  
  
(Inuyasha gets on the chair in the stall and looks over into the next stall. He sees Hojo looking at himself in the mirror)  
  
Hojo: Hojo, my man, you are one sexy devil.  
  
(Hojo flexes his invisible muscles [bleck])  
  
(Inuyasha growls. Then he gets an idea to get back at Hojo)  
  
Inuyasha Thinking: I'll show him!  
  
(Inuyasha stuffs unbought clothes into Hojo's backpack. Then, when Inuyasha was done changing back into his clothes, he came out of the stall, and watched the magic begin)  
  
Hojo: (talking to his friends) I'll see ya' later guys! I'm going to go see my girlfriend, Kagome!  
  
(Inuyasha growls)  
  
(Hojo starts to walk out of the mall, but then a police siren went off)  
  
Inuyasha: Heh heh heh. . .  
  
Even later that Night. . . .  
  
(Inuyasha went swimming to catch some fish, and Kagome was at the cabin)  
  
Kagome: (seeing Hojo coming to the door) Ohno. . .  
  
Hojo: Kagome? Are you home?  
  
Kagome: Just a minute!  
  
(Kagome opens the door to find a bouquet of flowers, some chocolates, and a picture of Hojo the Hobo in a heart)  
  
Kagome: Well! Thankyou!  
  
Hojo: Will you come to a party with me at my friend's house in 5 minutes? (before Kagome could answer, he said) Okay! Lets go!  
  
(Hojo grabs Kagome's wrist and pulls her out the door)  
  
(Inuyasha finishes swimming and comes back to an empty cabin)  
  
Inuyasha: Where is she?! (His ears start to twitch) Hoho. (Inuyasha follows Kagome's scent and comes to a rinky - dink cabin. He pushes his way through people and sees a very drunk (he's not even 21! His loss of brain cells, not mine) Hojo brutally trying to make out with Kagome.  
  
Kagome: AgghgghhhHh!!!!! Inuyasha!!! HELP!!!  
  
(Inuyasha *horrified by what his eyes were seeing* jumped over to Hojo and punches him in the nose, breaking it *DESERVE!*)  
  
*FLASHBACK Ended*  
  
(Kagome is sitting at a table in the cabin and Inuyasha is stomping around furiosly)  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome! I am gonna kill that puny son of a - - -  
  
Kagome: Calm down Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha: How can I calm down when I saw him do that to you?! Try to do that to you?!? I don't even wanna know what he was trying to do to you! He probably thought you were in love with him and not me - -  
  
Kagome: (blushing) Go on.  
  
Inuyasha: I'm gonna kill him!  
  
(Inuyasha runs out the door)  
  
(Inuyasha tries to think, but can't. So he figures out what he's gonna do. He goes to Hoho's friend's house *by scent*. Inuyasha finds Hojo and starts beating him up)  
  
Hojo: GUARDS! GUARDS!   
  
(Two huge teenagers comeover and pickup Inuyasha and throw him out of the house)  
  
Inuyasha: Your lucky I didn't see you! I would've - - aww, forget it. (Inuyasha starts walking away)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So! How was it? Plz R&R and give me some suggestions of what I should put in upcoming chapters. Keep Watching for the third chapter - I Wonder What the Gang is Doing. Luv Ya! Bye! 


	3. I Wonder What the Gang Is Doing

Well? Did u like the second chapter? It took me a long time to figure out what to write. If u didn't like it, (I don't care) write reviews and make suggestions of what I should write. Anyhow, here's Chapter 3, I Wonder What the Gang is Doing!  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome's Romantic Weekend  
  
Chapter 3 - I Wonder What the Gang is Doing  
  
FLASHBACK - -  
  
Inuyasha: I'm gonna kill him! *runs out door*  
  
FLASHBACK Ended - -  
  
Kagome, not knowing where Inuyasha had gone, sat down on the cabin bed and became extremely bored. Kagome: I wonder what the gang is doing. . .  
  
BACK AT KAGOME'S HOME Her parents and grandfather were away, if you wanted to know  
  
Sota: (to Shippo and Kirara) This is boring! Shippo: Tell me about it. Kirara: Mew! Sota: I know what we can do! Shippo/Kirara: What? / Mew? Sota: I'll teach you to play baseball! Shippo: What's baseball? Sota: Just take human form and follow me! Sota runs out the door Shippo / Kirara: Wait Up! Shippo and Kirara run out the door  
  
(THUD!)  
  
Miroku: Ouch. . . Why did you do that?! Miroku falls on the floor. Sango: (mumbling) Pervert. (to Miroku) You deserved it! Miroku? Miroku! Miroku is out cold Sango: Oh well. Sango walks into kitchen. Phone rings Sango: (answering phone) Hello? Kagome: Hi Sango! Sango: Kagome! How's your trip? Kagome: It's gone pretty well. Sango: How's Inuyasha? Kagome: I don't know. Miroku: (from living room) Hi Lady Kagome. Kagome: Hello Miroku. Sango: I have to go Kagome. Kagome: Bye Sango! Sango: (laughing) Bye Kagome!  
  
A Little Later. . .  
  
Miroku walks into the living room to find Sango asleep on the couch. Miroku: Ooooohhh. . . Sango: (with eyes still closed) Don't even think about it pervert. Miroku: What?! What was I going to do?! Sango: I'm going upstairs to get some privacy.  
  
Sango walks upstairs, and Miroku follows. Sango goes into Kagome's room and just as Miroku is about to enter, Sango slams the door in his face.  
  
At Baseball Field. . .  
  
Sota: Ok Shippo. This is how you hit the ball.  
  
Sota throws the ball into the air and swings. He misses.  
  
Shippo: I thought you said you were going to hit the ball. Sota: Well! That was just a practice swing!  
  
Sota throws the ball up a second time and hits it.  
  
Kirara: (in human form) WOW! That went far! Sota: (trying to act like king) Well, I am the best player on our baseball team. Shippo: Let me try! Sota: Ok, now don't be upset if you can't hit it for a while. It takes practice.  
  
Shippo throws the ball up in the air, and he whacks it farther than Sota hit it. Sota falls over (anime style, like if someone is amazed or feels like someone did something really stupid).  
  
Back at Cabin. . .  
  
Kagome is writing a note. Here is what the note said:  
  
Dear Inuyasha,  
I went to the mall to buy some clothes. I'll be back in a little while. I'm going to get you some clothes, too. I turned on the t. v. and made you some noodles. Please don't break the t.v. cause you're mad at it.  
Love,  
Kagome  
  
Kagome finishes writing the note then walks out the door. A little while after she had left, Inuyasha came home and found the note.  
  
Inuyasha: Wench.  
  
Inuyasha eats the noodles while watching t. v. Then he plays the boom box that is in the cabin and sings along to it. After Inuyasha was bored of listening to the boom box, he tried to turn it off, and it broke.  
  
Inuyasha: Oops. . . Kagome is never going to forgive me. Oh well.  
  
Well? How u like it? Inuyasha: They probably hated it cause there wasn't enough me in it. Me: Stupid. Just shut up. Anyway, plz R&R! 


End file.
